Devils In The Deal
by Danish989
Summary: This story covers the part of my imagination that asked the question how Heihachi gets hold of Jinpachi, Kazuya and Jin to take that space ride. And who wins in the battle that takes place in Hwoarang's tekken 5 movie?


Devils In The Deal by Danish989 -  
Heihachi And Hwoarang...

Hwoarang ---------

I finally did it. I finally did it! I can't believe it myself, but I finally DID IT!  
I defeated Jin! It's what I was living for, and I've finally did it! The fifth tekken tournament was the place.  
where I was destined to defeat the one thing in my path for so long...that one rock I couldn't kick out of my way.  
and now, its done...

The night was silent. Not a car on the road. Just me, my bike and the moonlight... something felt very strange...I had accomplished my mission, but something still felt...akward...some due that was left to be paid...

...but what comes after that? what is left for me to do? what turn will my life take next?

The though of that made him lose his happy mood...

Hwoarang:- "This sucks..."

He carried on his trip for several minutes... his life felt the dullest shade, right at that moment...

but little did he know, it was going to take a sharp turn...a very sharp turn, filled with colors...or only two colors.  
red and black...

He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly, a strange figure came into view in the distance... he didn't expect this, but he was sure something was going to turn up... his life was like that... unexpected, but fulfilling nevertheless...

Then he saw what really stood in his path... something, or someone that stood in the path of everyone Hwoarang could think of... Jin's alter ego... The one thing that kept jin from being defeated, the one thing that differentiates him from all his blood kind...the one thing that proves the Mishima Blood Curse... the DEVIL WITHIN...

Hwoarang suddenly felt it...something he hadn't felt for a long time... fear The devil suddenly threw his hand up.

Hwoarang overcome all emotions and revved up the engine...going faster.  
"Aiming right for the mountain with my drill..." he thought...

There was only very little time between the collision when something Hwoarang didn't expect happened...again His bike blew up... In the next multi second, he didn't have a clue of what was going around him. A large bang, flash of light, smoke, parts of the bike that he put there himself, his helmet, all came and went from his view. The blast took him to a distance from the devil. Shaken, and sore, he got up. If the devil wanted to play, he was ready for this ball game as well. Hwoarang:- "Come on you stupid ..."

The devil was eager to comply... Blood in his eyes, burning with hatred for man kind, and several other emotions that fueled the devil, he took steps closer to hwoarang. And then the battle started...

Hwoarang was no match for the devil...his kicks didn't help, the devil stood as tall as a tree... no matter how much pain hwoarang could inflict, the devil would always do double the damage... it wasn't within hwoarang's power to defeat this monster...

With one last punch, the Devil threw hwoarang into the air, off the road, and sliding down the mountain path to the beach below...

Rocks went down with hwoarang, and so did all the sand and dirt he could gather on the way. When he finally reached the bottom, there was only one thing he could think of... RUNNING He started, but the sand made it really hard. He went a little further, when he felt the presence of something in the skies above. Like a huge vulture, the devil hunted it's prey... Hwoarang felt like a rabbit. A rabbit who lost all his energizer batteries... And now was without any power to beat his drum...he had lost.

The devil landed a few feet away from hwoarang. Hwoarang stood in front of the devil, and then dropped to his knees. This was it. The devil's eyes started to glow. A scar on his forehead made it's way through the black hair. He was about to kill hwoarang. One beam of light that could end it all... but that wasn't how the night was supposed to end...

In the distance, The Devil heard something. It was something only he could hear, due to his inhuman hearing sense...it was a car...an engine...and it was heading right towards them

From out of nowhere, a car suddenly appeared and came to a screeching halt a few feet away ... sand flew in the direction...

The entry was definately at the right time.

The devil let hwoarang move out of the way ... he had other business to take care of first.

The car's door to the driver seat opened, and out came someone no one had expected to see... out came, Kazuya. Jin's father. He had hunted the Devil for many tournaments, and wasn't going to let this one go.

--Kazuya--

Kazuya's Thoughts:- "Aah, there you are... There you are you beast. I've waited for this for a long time. A very long time. And now, here it is, this is where I end you!"

He opens the back door and brings out a gattling gun. Something hawoarang hadn't expected...

The trigger pressed, bullet started spraying out, engulfed in clouds. The sound shattered the silence. BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG Hundreds of bullets striked the devil at once.  
BANG BANG BANG BANG Multiple shells fell into the sand.  
BANG BANG BANG BANG The force of the bullets was enough...or was it?

The devil stumbled in the sand, the bullets sure disbalanced him.  
They were, in fact, enough to move him several inches back... Red holes burnt into the skin of the devil. The black, velvety skin was stained with blood... Was this really it?

--Hwoarang--

Hwoarang's Thoughts:- "It was marvelous. This was it. The end of Jin...the end of the DEVIL as we know it. I hadn't expected kazuya to show up, but it seems fate had it this way. The end of the Devil...the end of DEVIL JIN...this is wonderful..."

He stumbled on all fours, trying hard to get out of the view of the war. He had luckily slipped the attention of all present. The beach had turned into a warzone. And hwoarang wasn't in it...luckily...

--Kazuya-  
Thoughts:- "Die! DIE!"

The bullet rounds mad several more proofs of impact, and much more severe damage...

Then suddenly, the machine stopped. The spinning continued...but the sound changed, and all that came out of the chambers were clouds...thick clouds...

... There were no more bullets in the gattling gun... but all that had been used put the devil in a daze...

...he was bleeding, heavily. He was hunched... he couldn't stand straight. All that was needed was a flying kick.

Kazuya threw the gattling gun in the sand, and flew into the air. His foot made impact on the devil's chest, throwing him off balance into the sand.

kazuya's thoughts:- " Burn in hell, devil... "

Kazuya made his way back to the car. Hwoarang stared at the body of the devil...not moving. Buried in the sand.

There was a smirk on the face of Kazuya. He had finally ended it. Suddenly, the cross on his chest started to glow red. He was about to get in the car when...

--Hwoarang--

Thoughts:- "There he is...lying in the ground, not moving. Is he...dead?"

Hwoarang got up. Shook the sand of clothes. But that wasn't the only sand that was moving...

...he looked once more at the devil... but there was one difference to what he had last seen...

...his wings...were they really that big? What the hell...

The wings seemed to grow. Right in front of him. Then they suddenly started to move. The wings started flapping in the sand. The devil got up. The sand flew away from him... the bullets in his chest started to come out of the flesh and fall in the sand. The marks left by the bullet started to fill in...all by themselves... The glowing mark on Kazuya's chest completely vanished... The scar on Devil's head grew bigger. His eyes turned more red then ever...his horns grew. He had enlarged. His powers were at full extent... and that was a good thing only for himself...

"FEEL THE WRATH... OF GOD!" - Said the strange voice coming out of Devil Jin's mouth

Then, something even more unexpected happened... the other door to the car opened and another figure stepped outside...

It was Heihachi Mishima...

--Heihachi--

Thoughts:- "If there is anything you have to get done...you have to do it yourself"

The devil stood there. Waiting to see what heihachi had up his sleeves... waiting... waiting for his move so he could counter it...

But what he did wasn't something intercepted by anyone. He took out a huga chest from the car.  
Inside lay two weapons. One was a bazooka, but the other had a strange glow and was not an ordinary gun. But a very powerful one...

He went a little further from the car and aimed the gun at the Devil.

--Hwoarang--

Thoughts:- "Oh, there he is... So he's teamed up with Kazuya? I don't care who he teams up with, its only my part of the deal i'm interested in..."

Kazuya looked Heihachi and then at the devil...

Kazuya's thoughts:- "Do it...hurry up and kill this monster!"

----

The devil just stood there... waiting for the rocket to launch...

Heihachi pressed the trigger. Smoke started coming out from both ends of the rocket launcher, then the rocket launched... but the devil was waiting for it...

the rocket inched closer to the devil...it was time for impact.  
but before the impact could take place, the devil flew away from the way...missing the rocket by inches... the rocket started spinning and then just moved upwards into the sky where it blew up...

The devil flew here and there, and then finally landed on his feet. Away from the car...Heihachi and Kazuya both wonder why he decided to land at such a distance... but then they realised why...

The devil's scar turned red...his eyes turned red...he was going to fire the beam of light from his eyes... the fatal light... kazuya and heihachi had both seen it before and it's devestating effects. Then it happened. The devil's eyes released the light... Kazuya and heihachi both flew away from the line of fire... but the Devil wasn't aiming for them...

The car blew up , causing kazuya & heihachi to land many metres away from. The green gun flew in the air, and fell a few inches away from heihachi. Kazuya was looking at the gun... when suddenly of of nowhere a hand grabbed him by the neck.  
He squeezed Kazuya's neck. The life was being sucked out of kazuya.  
He was going to be killed.  
When suddenly...

... a beam of green light hit the devil from where heihachi was. He had used the strange weapon he had brought along... the devil was flung away and hit the ground ... Kazuya fell to the ground , gasping for air... The green glow that came from the strange gun went along with the light that hit the devil... A strange, thick black cloud rised from jin and went into the gun. The gun turned a dark black...

The devil started transforming again, but this time, from the Devil, to Jin. Heihachi went up to the unconscious Jin, definately satisfied.

It was finally over.

Kazuya went up to heihachi and asked him : "What The hell Was In That Gun"  
Heihachi:- "This gun is the same thing that I used to attain Jinpachi with"  
Kazuya :- "You mean Jinpachi is in this gun too"  
Heihachi nodded, and opened a compartment in the gun to reveal two different coloured rocks. One an orange-red color, and the other one black. Kazuya:- "What are you going to do to them"  
Heihachi:- "The same thing I'm going to do to you"  
Kazuya's was suddenly hit by mixed emotions...but that wasnt the only thing he was hit by...

He fell to the ground , revealing behind him a battered hwoarang, wrench in hand.  
Hwoarang:- "This wrench definately has more than one uses"  
Heihachi:- "I'm glad you kept your part of the deal" he takes out a cheque book from his coat and signs it.  
He hands hwoarang the cheque of 100000 in cash. Hwoarang takes the cheque, gives it one glance, and keeps it in his pocket.  
Hwoarang:- "That was a smart plan. You knew the Devil was going to come after me"  
Heihachi:- "Yeah...and I needed you to win, and defeat Jinpachi as well"  
Hwoarang smiles at the man's smarts. "Nice doing business with you...but, what are you going to do with them anyway"  
Heihachi:- "Oh, they are going to play a little part in my space project..."

Hwoarang didn't think much about that last comment, and started walking in the darkness.  
Heihachi's space program was a success. He sent a shuttle to space after all...with excess baggagge.  
... there was definately, a devil in the deal...

-- Danish989 Comments and Reviews, both welcome. Here's my email address: and here is my blog address : www.danish989. For Readin!  
"What the hell was that gun? 


End file.
